fannautsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mo the Reverberator
MADE BY: Macc the Cheesemage Backstory After achieving only mediocre success as a backup singer, Mo decided that she needed to seek out new venues for her vocal talents. She woefully traveled across the galaxy with only her microphone until the day she discovered the Awesomenauts. She joined the Awesomenauts immediately seeking fame, fortunate and a venue that will finally let her shine as a star. Utility Mo is a female Octolian vocalist from the planet Okeanos. Mo’s movement mechanics are similar to Simon Belmont from Castlevania and Arthur from Ghosts N Goblins. Once Mo jumps, she must commit to her jump arc and cannot adjust her movement midair unless she double jumps upward or in the opposite direction. Her walk animation also is a funny cross between Arthur’s overly exaggerated stride and Simon’s overly exaggerated shoulder movement. Auto Attack & Skills Tentacle Whip Mo flings her Octolian tentacles forward in a downward arc. This basic attack has a large amount of reach. In later builds, players can increase the range, damage, and attack speed of her basic attacks. Players can even focus on harassment by combing her Tentacle Whip with status effects from her Enchanting Voice skill. Enchanting Voice Mo sings into her microphone projecting power onto herself and her teammates. Activating this ability creates an area of effect around Mo that adds a short duration stun effect onto the next basic attack of herself and her teammates if they were in the area of effect. Depending on the player’s build, it can also enchant basic attacks with ensnare, silence and knockback. It can also give teammates immunity to status effects for a short duration. Mic Drop Mo hurls her microphone in the direction of the player's cursor. After activating the ability, players have two choices: They can let the mic drop to project feedback around where it landed or they can activate the skill again during flight to pull the mic back. If players let the mic drop, any status effect upgrades from Enchanting Voice will project in an area of effect around the mic. If Mo pulls the mic back mid flight, it will only deal damage if it hits an enemy player or bot and the ability's cooldown will be lower than if she let it drop. Theme *Not yet completed* Mo's theme is going to be really funky. Lots of bass guitar and some elements of disco. Quotes "Ha, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive!" - Kill "She's a man eater." - Kill "Yeah baby!" - Killing Spree "Burn baby burn!" - Killing Spree "Milk was a bad choice!" - Killed “I immediately regret this decision.” - Killed "I'm not even mad!" - Killed "You're a jive turkey!" - Taunt "You're a super freak!" - Taunt "Don’t act like you’re not impressed.” - Taunt "Lets get it on!" - Attack "Won't you take me to funky town?" - Attack "Turn the beat around." Defend "Get down here, tonight." Defend "I, I will survive!" - Teleport "Don't stop till you get enough." - Teleport "Money, money, money, money! Money!" - Shop "That's the way uh huh, uh huh I like it!" - Shop "These tentacles were made for walking" - Spawned "I'm so excited and I just can't hide it." - Spawned "Hey, what's going on?" - Help "Don't leave me this way." - Help "Do the hustle." - Help Category:Beta Fannauts Category:Fannaut Contest Category:Fannauts